Reunion
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image =File: Reunion.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 26 |last= Final Countdown |next = Six Degrees of Destruction }} Reunion is the 26th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on October 31, 2009. In Japan it aired on August 31, 2010. Plot As Dan and Spectra continue their battle, and the self-destruct sequence begins counting down, the rest of the six fighting Bakugan are freed from their prisons. As Shun and Marucho are reunited with Skyress and Preyas, the Bakugan in Dan's and Spectra's battle suddenly return to ball-like states and the battle ends in a tie. But Helios wants to continue fighting, even if the battle is over. Helios and Drago engage just as Ace and Baron, riding on Percival and Nemus, meet up with Shun, Marucho, Mira and the rest of the Six Fighting Bakugan. As Helios and Drago battle, Spectra draws a blade and forces Dan to battle him one on one. Before either battle can reach a conclusion, the Vestal palace explodes, barely giving Dan and Drago any time to escape, as Spectra and Helios retreat with Gus, Brontes and Elico (whom were thrown out of the escape craft by Mylene). Gus immediately informs him that the others left New Vestroia to blame the occupation's failure entirely on his betrayal. Spectra merely states that he never really planned on returning to Vestal anyway. Meanwhile, the Resistance celebrates their victory of liberating New Vestroia and freeing the Bakugan. Mira, Ace and Baron decide to return to their world to prevent the Vexos from ever returning to New Vestroia and enslaving the Bakugan again. The others decide to return to Earth with their Bakugan and the original Fighting Bakugan, but Skyress declines the offer, saying that she can't bear to leave her home again and that Shun's future lies with Ingram. Right after Skyress leaves, Drago and Dan regrettably inform Marucho and the others that Drago cannot leave New Vestroia as the Perfect Core is a part of him. But then Apollonir and the rest of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia appear and grant Drago freedom to live wherever he pleases, with the ability to go back and forth between the worlds as he wishes. With that, Dan, Marucho, Shun and the rest of the Bakugan return to Earth. Various portals open up across the world, allowing Alice and Julie to reunite with their Bakugan. Dan arrives at Runo's family's cafe and tells her New Vestroia has been saved. Just as he believes Runo is about to run to him, she scoops up Tigrerra, reunited with her Bakugan as well and Drago says "What can I say? The ladies love the Bakugan" teasing Dan. Highly embarrassed, Dan yells at Drago to never speak of this again. Marucho and Shun walk in with their respective Bakugan and Julie joins the group shortly afterwords. The Battle Brawlers are back together again. Major events *Tigrerra, Gorem, Hydranoid, Preyas, and Skyress are all freed from their statue prisons. *The palace's Dimension Controller is destroyed. *Dan's battle with Spectra ends in a stalemate. *All of the Bakugan are freed from their ball forms. *Dan engages Spectra in hand-to-hand combat, while Drago does the same with Helios. *Brontes and Elico inform Gus that Mylene threw them out, so he allows them to join him. *The palace explodes, with everyone escaping. *Spectra and Gus flee to unknown whereabouts. *Mira, Ace, and Baron return to Vestal, where they plan to tell the Vestals the truth about the Bakugan's sentience. *Drago is informed by Apollonir that he does not have to return to the Perfect Core as he originall thought, allowing him to return to Earth with the others. *Skyress elects to stay on New Vestroia rather than going back with Shun. *Dan, Marucho, Shun, Drago, Preyas, Tigrerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid all return to Earth. *Preyas rejoins Marucho as his partner Bakugan alongside Elfin. *Gorem reunites with Julie, Tigrerra reunites with Runo, and Hydranoid reunites with Alice. Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Cyborg Helios *Maxus Dragonoid *Maxus Helios *Elfin *Percival *Ingram *Mega Nemus *Thunder Wilda *Storm Skyress *Alpha Hydranoid *Blade Tigrerra *Preyas *Hammer Gorem *Premo Vulcan *Elico *Mega Brontes Deleted Scene *After Gus Grav rescues Spectra from the exploding castle, Spectra's recollection of the sword duel he had with Dan was deleted. Video de:Das Wiedersehen Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes